Enredos Amorosos
by Tarem
Summary: Amy, Tarem y Sash, hacen un collar mágico el cual enamora a la gente. ¿Cual será su primera víctima? Quizás el collar sirva más para revelar los verdaderos sentimientos de algunos que como una diversión. O quizás ambas.¡¡Terminado al fin! xD
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de Autor:

(Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error como falta de signos de exclamación u otros ya que el dobument manager no los muestra al subirlo.)

Tarem: Bien, aquí está un fic que decidimos hacer Kentaru (conocido como Sash the Hedgehog, aquí) y yo para el día de San Valentín, desafortunadamente no lo pudimos terminar a tiempo. Aunque ¿quien dice que no se puede celebrar todos los días del año?

Kentaru: Espero que todos disfruten de este fic.

Tarem: Si, pero antes de empezar...

Sonic: queremos aclarar que lean bajo su propio riesgo, pues leer cualquier fic hecho por este par de chiflados seguro solo los hará terminar en el manicomio.

Tarem¿Quien te invitó?

Kentaru: Uf... temo que nosotros, sin el no hay fic.

Tarem: Rayos, tienes razón. -.-U

Kentaru: Bueno recuerden que todos los personajes, menos Sash y Shatwo, ellos son míos y Tarem, ella es de Tarem XD, le pertenecen al Sega y al Sonic Team

Tarem: Así es, y como trataba de explicar antes de la interrupción de Sonic para variar... Les explicaré quien es Tarem y como es; aclaración: no soy yo.

Tarem The Rabbit, un dulce a quien sepa que especie es. XP

Sonic: Un zape al que no sepa más bien.

Tarem: Como sea déjame continuar… Tiene catorce años. Su pelaje es de un color café claro con ojos igualmente cafés pero más oscuros. Tiene un flequillo en la frente. Usa una blusa amarilla con una franja horizontal de color azul marino. Usa unos jeans azul marino y sus zapatos son de un azul más claro con franjas amarillas. Si quieren ver un dibujo de ella pueden encontrarlo en la página de Kentaru (Quien me hizo el favor de ponerlo) que se encuentra en su biografía. ¡Muchas gracias, Kentaru! XD

Sash: Nos dormimos, al menos partan de una vez

Tarem¿Qué diji…? Espera… ¿y de donde saliste tú? Oo

Sonic: de donde mismo que yo.

Tarem:-.-U Bien, mejor continuamos la historia ¿no?

Kentaru: Ya lo creo¿Tarem, nos haces el honor?

Tarem: Muy bien y sin más que decir ¡Por favor lean y dejen reviews!

* * *

Capítulo 1 

El sol brillaba con calidez, el viento soplaba una brisa refrescante y se escuchaban las gaviotas a lo lejos. Era un día perfecto para estar en la playa.

"Me alegra haber llegado," dijo cierta eriza de color rosa dando un gran suspiro. "Seguro la pasaremos bien. "

"Si, solo espero que esta vez Sonic no huya," dijo Tarem caminando a su lado.

"No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control, " dijo Amy volteando hacia atrás. Y ahí en el piso se veía a cierto erizo azul atado y amordazado con cara de desesperación. Por lo visto Amy lo había traído arrastrando.

"OoU Mph-mph..." Sonic trataba de liberarse pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas.

"Silencio, me desconcentran,"dijo Knuckles, quien estaba trabajando en uno de sus súper castillos de arena.

"Tranquilo, Knux, vinimos a relajarnos," le dice Tarem.

"Si, si," Knuckles siguió trabajando.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos viendo como Knuckles hacía su castillo, Sash se acercó sigilosamente a Sonic sin que nadie lo viera.

"Si me das tu parte del almuerzo, te suelto," le dijo a Sonic.

"Mph?..." Sonic asintió enseguida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sash comienza a soltarlo, lentamente mientras que Sonic miraba desesperado a Amy, rezando por que no volteara.

"Entonces ¿vamos a nadar?" preguntó Tarem ansiosa.

"Muy bien, déjame traer a Sonic," dijo Amy con una sonrisa pensando en lo divertido que sería enseñarle a nadar. Pero al voltearse, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver a Sash tratando de desamarrarlo. "¿Eh? OO…... Grrr... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!" dijo levantando su martillo en el aire, listo para dar un buen golpe.

"Yo...yo noté que Sonic se estaba soltando, así que decidí volver a atarlo." respondió Sash apretando las cuerdas tan fuerte que Sonic gimió abriendo aun más los ojos.

Amy bajó el martillo. "OO Ah¿Eso era? Ok, gracias. "

"No te preocupes, lo intentare mas tarde," le susurró Sash a Sonic yéndose a nadar.

"Mph -.-U"

"¡Vamos Sonic! Es hora de que aprendas a nadar," dijo Amy comenzando a arrastrarlo hasta la orilla.

"¡Mph-mph! OoU"

"U jejeje" Tarem se les quedo viendo un rato para después seguirlos.

"Cuidado Amy, una araña en tu pie," le advirtió Shatwo.

"¿Eh¿Dónde?" Amy volteó a su pie pero no vio nada.

Shatwo aprovechó la distracción de Amy y tomando a Sonic se alejó corriendo.

"¡Hey¿Adonde crees que vas¡Vuelve aquí con mi Sonic!" dice Amy corriendo tras Shatwo con martillo en mano. Pero Shatwo era más rápido y la pedió en unos segundos.

"¡NOOOOO! T.T ¡SONIIIIC!"

"Ven Amy vamos a nadar." le dice Tarem.

"snif-snif pe-pero..."

"Vamos, ya será en otra ocasión," dice Tarem jalándola hacia la orilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shatwo había dejado de correr y comenzó a desatar a Sonic.

"Uf -.-U gracias te debo una," le dijo Sonic.

"Le debes tu almuerzo a Sash," le dijo Shatwo. "Y él me debe el suyo."

"¿Y como está eso? Él no me pudo ayudar. ¿Y por que él te debe el suyo?" dijo Sonic confundido.

"Por que me prometió su almuerzo si te sacaba de allí," explicó Shatwo.

"Tramposo, pero ¿ya que?" dijo Sonic indignado. "Espera... ¿para que quieres su almuerzo? Tú ni siquiera comes ¿o si?"

"Aun así, no me gusta prestar servicios gratis," respondió Shatwo.

"Hmph. Tacaño."

"Si quieres te doy mi almuerzo," Shatwo comenzó a irse.

"Mmm, está bien," dijo Sonic caminando de tras de él.

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

"Mmm... no tengo la menor idea, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Una carrera?" lo retó Sonic.

"Humph... esta bien." Ambos erizos se fueron corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la playa Knuckles seguía muy concentrado en su castillo de arena. Rouge, sin tener nada mejor que hacer se le acercó.

"Y dime, guapo. ¿Hace cuanto haces castillos?" le preguntó.

"Desde que voy a las playas, tengo esta costumbre," explicó Knuckles. "Una vez vi a unos niños haciendo uno, les pregunte que hacían, y desde entonces me entretengo haciéndolos."

"Mmm, interesante. ¿Te importaría si te ayudo? No soy buena en eso, pero no hay nada interesante en esta playa y quizá encuentre una preciosa joya enterrada por ahí," sus ojos brillaron al decir eso.

"Siempre y cuando no lo arruines," dijo Knuckles.

"No te preocupes por eso, guapo," dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo y volando hacia él. Después se sentó a su lado.

"Ok." Dijo Knuckles algo sonrojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy y Tarem estaban en el agua nadando. Parecía que Amy ya se había calmado y ahora se divertía como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Aw, mira Amy ¿no es tierno? " dijo Tarem mirando hacia la playa donde estaban Knuckles y Rouge.

"Siii... m-me recuerda... ¡SONIC¿DONDE ESTAS!" Amy comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"-.-U Yo y mi gran bocota," dijo Tarem pensando en como distraerla. "Er... mira, vamos a ver que hace Sash." dijo tomando a Amy de la mano y llevándola a donde estaba Sash.

Sash se sumergía y emergía a cada rato.

"Hola, Sash ¿qué haciendo?" preguntó Tarem.

Sash le mostró unas caracolas con el color del arco iris.

"¡Wow¡Están geniales¡Son las caracolas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida!" exclamó Tarem.

"No tenía idea de que hubiera caracolas tan hermosas." Dijo Amy.

"Se encuentran solo en esta playa, y son muy difíciles de encontrar" explicó Sash.

"Ya veo."

"Serían un lindo brazalete o un collar. ¿Me puedes enseñar a buscarlas?" dijo Amy fascinada.

"Si yo también quiero buscar, " dijo Tarem.

"Es lo mas sencillo del mundo, solo deben sumergirse, y excavar en la arena," explicó Sash. "Pero es muy difícil de encontrar, y además están muy enterradas, así que respiran muy hondo antes."

"Muy bien, no hay problema," dijo Amy quien respiró hondo y se sumergió.

"Bien, lo intentaré," dijo Tarem haciendo lo mismo que Amy.

"Yo las sigo," dijo Sash sumergiéndose también.

Después de unos minutos, salieron los tres del agua.

"¡Encontré otra!" exclamó Sash mostrando su caracola.

"¡Yo encontré dos! " dijo Amy emocionada sosteniendo una en cada mano.

"Y yo encontré... er... bueno, no exactamente una caracola." Dijo Tarem mostrando un extraño artefacto en su mano; parecía un medallón antiguo. "Fue lo mejor que encontré."

"Vaya ¿que será eso?" preguntó Sash.

"No tengo idea, solo lo vi, y creí que sería buena idea tomarlo," dijo Tarem.

"Mmm... creo que podrías llevarlo a arreglar un poco y quedaría muy bonito como collar," sugirió Amy.

"Si, talvez sea buena idea."

"Saben les diré una historia que hay sobre estas caracolas," dijo Sash. "Creo que a ti te interesará bastante, Amy."

"Pues ¿que esperas?" dijo Amy muy interesada.

"Te escuchamos," dijo Tarem.

"Se dice que si juntas siete de estas caracolas, las cuales se dicen tienen poderes mágicos, y las haces un collar, a la persona que se la regales se enamorará al instante de ti," dijo Sash.

"¿En serio¡Vamos, hay muchas de esa ahí abajo que esperan ser encontradas!" exclamó Amy jalando a Tarem y a Sash y sumergiéndose de nuevo.

"¡Espera no he... blmph!" Tarem no pudo terminar de hablar.

"¡Blmph!" Sash se sorprendió igualmente y apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar aire.

Después de algunos minutos, los tres salieron del agua, con siete caracolas.

"¿Q-que estás-loca¡Casi me ahogo!" exclamó Tarem gimiendo.

"Pero valió la pena ¿no crees?" dijo Amy observando las caracolas en sus manos soñando despierta. "Sonic..." dijo dando un suspiro.

"-.-U Ahí vamos de nuevo," pensó Tarem.

"Estas caracolas, hu... hu... se les llama, caracolas arco iris o caracolas de los sueños,"dijo Sash, gimiendo.

"Aunque hagas un collar con ellas ¿cómo harás para que Sonic se las ponga?" preguntó Tarem.

"Mmm... bueno, no puede rechazar un regalo, sabe lo mucho que me importa que use lo que le doy, " dijo Amy.

"Tienes un buen punto," reconoció Tarem.

"Bueno mejor has el collar," Dijo Sash. "Y asegúrate de que Sonic lo use, porque si la historia es cierta, no importa quien se lo ponga, se enamorara de ti," explicó. "Incluso una chica, y eso me asusta."

"Eso es peligroso, OO" dijo Tarem. "Asegúrate de no darme una en mi cumpleaños."

"Lo mismo digo," dijo Amy.

"Bueno, pero hay otra cosa que debes saber. Según la historia, si el sujeto usa el collar por setenta y dos horas, el efecto se volverá permanente," siguió explicando Sash. "Así que, si se quita el collar seguirá enamorado de ti."

"Eso sería..."Amy volvía a su propio mundo.

"Er... Amy ¿estás bien?" preguntó Tarem con preocupación.

"¡VAMOS A BUSCAR A SONIC!" gritó Amy tomando a ambos por la muñeca y se va a toda velocidad en busca de Sonic.

"T.T Yo que creí que sería un día tranquilo," dijo Tarem siendo arrastrada por Amy.

"Yo también, T.T" dijo Sash.

Después de un rato de correr sin saber adonde iba, se encontraron con Sonic y Shatwo, quienes estaban sentados en una roca.

"¡SONIC! " exclamó Amy al verlo.

"Oh, oh, creo que mejor me voy," dijo Sonic apunto de irse pero Shatwo lo sujetó de una pierna.

"¡Oye¿Qué te pasa¡Suéltame!" dijo Sonic intentando liberarse.

"Bien, Amy, dáselo," le dijo Sash.

Amy asintió. "Sonic... yo... er..." Estaba muy nerviosa.

"Vamos Amy ya dáselo," la animó Tarem.

Sonic se detuvo. "¿Darme que?"

Amy dio un gran suspiro. "Te traje un regalo," le dijo mostrándole el collar. "Lo hice para ti con unas caracolas que encontré en el mar," dijo sonrojada.

"¿Para mi?" Sonic observó el collar extrañado. No sabía que decir.

"Acéptalo y póntelo," dijo Sash.

"Er... gracias, Amy." Dijo Sonic tomando el collar y poniéndoselo.

"¿Y bien¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Tarem.

"Er... pues bien. ¿Cómo debería de sentirme?"

"¿No te sientes... no se... algo raro?" preguntó Amy ilusionada.

"¿Raro? er... no ¿por que?" preguntó Sonic confuso.

Amy suspiró nuevamente. "No por nada," dijo decepcionada y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Espera, Amy!" le gritó Tarem siguiéndola.

Sash se quedó ahí pensando. "Hum... me pregunto. Espera, Sonic dame el collar."

"Toma,"dijo dándoselo. "¿Qué le ocurre¿Está bien?"

Pero Sash no lo escuchó, se había ido corriendo tras Amy y Tarem. Cuando las alcanzó le puso el collar a Tarem.

"Veamos, si funciona," dijo poniéndoselo.

"Oye ¿Qué te pasa!" preguntó Tarem sobresaltada. De pronto vio a Sash y se sonrojó un poco. "Oh, eres tú. Sash no me asustes así."

"Parece que no paso nada," dijo Sash pensativo sin darse cuenta de que Tarem se había sonrojado. "Entonces si era solo una historia," dijo para si.

"¿Qué te pasa¿Por que te sonrojaste?" preguntó Amy quien si se había dado cuenta de ello. (Obviamente)

"Er... Sash¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer algo... no se... lo que quieras?" preguntó Tarem aun sonrojada.

"¿Qué¿Te sientes bien Tarem?" preguntó Amy sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Yo... espera un momento... ¡El collar!" Tarem se lo quitó inmediatamente. "¡Como pudiste hacer eso Sash!"

"Claro," dijo Sash golpeando con el puño izquierdo, su mano derecha. "¿Amy, sabes porque no paso nada con Sonic?"

"¿ah?"

"Lo que el collar hace es que, a la persona que se lo das se enamore de ti, pero si la persona ya esta enamorada de ti, no pasa nada," explicó Sash.

"¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?" preguntó Amy confundida.

"Lo que Sash quiere decir es que Sonic no necesita ese collar por que él ya está enamorado de ti, " aclaró Tarem.

"Exacto. vvU"

"¿En serio!" Amy se sonrojó y a la vez mostró una gran sonrisa. "¡P-pero el nunca me lo ha demostrado¿Cómo sé que es verdad?"

¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?" dijo Tarem.

"Pues... yo..."

"El collar funciono en Tarem, pero no en Sonic," dijo Sash.

"O si quieres más pruebas, observa esto," dijo Tarem poniéndole el collar a Sash. "Jeje, me la debías. >:)"

"Oh, no." Sash se quedó mirando a Tarem.

"Te ves muy linda hoy, Tarem."

"Jajaja ¿lo ves? Gracias, Sash. Lastima que no lo digas por que en verdad lo pienses. Pero bueno¿Ahora nos crees Amy?"

"..." No hubo respuesta. "¡Aaaaahhhhh:D"

Sash se quitó el collar.

"Lo que pasa es que Sonic es tímido," dijo Sash.

"¡E-él s-si me quiere¡Realmente me quiere!" dijo Amy emocionada. Luego suspiró. "Pero ¿por qué lo oculta? no creo que sea el tipo de chico que se intimida..."

"Creo que es puro orgullo de no querer admitirlo," dijo Tarem.

"O tal vez no lo sabe," dijo Sash. "Verás, posiblemente Sonic siente un cariño muy grande por ti, pero el problema es que no sabe que es amor y piensa que es solo una gran amistad."

"Ya veo," dijo Amy.

"Pero tengo una idea para hacer que lo reconozca,"dijo Sash golpeando su mano con su puño.

* * *

Nota de Autor: 

Kentaru¡Hola!

Tarem: Y aquí termina nuestro primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Sonic: Pues a mi no.

Kentaru: tu cállate, es solo porque los principales son Amy, Tarem y Sash.

Sonic: Er... eso no me molesta. El problema es que... ¡COMO PUDIERON PONERQUE AMY ME GUSTABA!

Tarem: O vamos¿apoco no es así?

Kentaru: no lo niegues.

Sonic: (todo rojo) ¡No, no me gusta¡Dejen de decir eso!

Shatwo: les advierto a mis admiradores, de que yo ya no aparezco mas en esta burda imitación de fic. v.v

Kentaru¿Admiradores? Solo recibo cartas con quejas sobre ti.

Tarem: -.-U

Sonic: Que suerte tienes ¿Por que ya no saldrá él? No es justo.

Shatwo: Cállate, y sabes que te gusta Amy

Sonic¡No es cierto!

Tarem: -.-U Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos.

Kentaru: Recuerden dejar Review.

Tarem: Hasta otra. :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota de autor:

(Me disculpo de antemano por la falta de signos que tenga el fic. Parece haber un problema con el quickedit, ya que los borra a la hora de subir algún fic.)

Tarem¡Uy, dos reviews! Muchas gracias a las dos por darse el tiempo de hacerlos.

Sonic¿Segura que no las amenazaste para que lo hicieran? 

Kentaru: Bueno... este... jeje ;

Tarem: Estoy segura, Sonic  ahora, si nos dejas continuar...

Kentaru: Si cambiemos de tema... ;

Sash: Bueno, les diré que a partir de ahora nosotros tomaremos el control del fic, y echaremos a estos perdedores.

Tarem¿Qué has dicho! XXXX

Kentaru: Tu contrato no dice nada, de eso. 

Sonic¿Acaso tenemos contrato? O.O ¡Espera, ni siquiera me pagan por esto!  ¿Por que tengo que salir en él!

Kentaru: Tu contrato es con Sega. 

Sash: El mío es con este tipo, y me debe tres meses de sueldo. 

Tarem: Er... U jejeje bueno, como sea continuemos con esto¿quieren?

Kentaru: Cierto, ahora los reviews... déjenme ver... FireflyDino: Ya escribimos. Que lo disfrutes.

Tarem: Sin olvidar a Kaín Darkheart: Gracias, Kaín. Nos alegra que te agrade. Esperamos que disfrutes este capítulo.

Kentaru¡Esperamos recibir mas reviews!

Sonic¿Ya terminaron? 

Kentaru: XXX

Tarem: Entre más interrupciones, más nos tardaremos. 

Sonic: Muy bien, hagan lo que quieran. Si me disculpan, yo me voy a dormir (Se tira al piso y se duerme) -.-ZZZZZ

Kentaru: (saca una soga y lo ata) Listo y ahora... (le pone un listón) listo para Amy

Tarem¿Y cómo piensas enviarlo?

Kentaru: Ya verás. ¿Quieres tu dinero, Sash?

Sash: Ok (Sujeta una parte de la soga, y comienza a jalar a Sonic) Nos vemos.

Tarem: Creo que no le agradará mucho cuando despierte. U

Kentaru: Estará con Amy, así que no le importará.

Tarem: Er... de eso estaba hablando. U

Kentaru¿A no?

Tarem: Bueno, no le pasará nada malo -.-U... Espero.

Kentaru: Bueno, recuerden que todos los personajes, menos Sash y Shatwo, ellos son míos y Tarem, ella es de Tarem XD, le pertenecen al Sega y al Sonic Team.

Tarem¡Ahora, por favor lean y dejen reviews:)

* * *

Capítulo 2 

"¿En serio¿Cuál!" preguntó Amy emocionada.

"Fácil, debes fingir que te enamoraste de alguien más, si a Sonic le pasa lo que supongo, se enfadará cuando los vea juntos," explicó Sash.

"No es necesario que finja, " dijo Tarem con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que sus ojos se iban de Sash al collar que llevaba en las manos y viceversa.

"¿Eh? Ah ya entiendo ," dijo Amy sonriendo también.

"Oh, no," dijo Sash temiendo en la idea que Tarem y Amy tenían en la cabeza. "Esperen tengo una mejor idea, así al mismo tiempo, comprobaremos otra posible pareja," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿De quienes estas hablando?" preguntó Amy sin comprender.

"¿Estás pensando en los que creo que estás pensando?" dijo Tarem creyendo saber a que se refería.

"Están en la playa jugando con arena," dijo Sash.

"¿Te refieres a Rouge y a Knuckles?" preguntó Amy.

"Si. U"

"¡Qué genial idea! Pero ¿como piensas hacer eso¿Crees que con que Knuckles se enamore de Amy bastará o hará falta otro collar?" preguntó Tarem.

"Estaba pensando en algo mas," dijo Sash.

"¿Como en que?" preguntó Amy.

"En que solo tendremos tres días, según la historia el efecto del collar se vuelve eterno en setenta y dos horas," dijo Sash.

"Mmm... es tiempo suficiente¿cuál es tu idea?" dijo Tarem.

"Primero lo comprobaré con Knuckles; le pasaré el collar a Rouge diciéndole que se lo de a Knuckles para que se lo ponga, si no pasa nada, esta confirmado con Knuckles. Luego, Amy llegará y le dirá que se parece a un collar que perdió, que deje que lo vea. Knuckles se lo pasará y tú dirás que si es, pero que le queda mejor a él que a ti y se lo das y ahí el collar hace su magia," terminó Sash. "¿Qué tal?"

"¡Qué buen plan!" dijo Amy.

"Si, se ve que tenías todo bien planeado desde un principio," dijo Tarem.

"Claro, U" dijo Sash. '_Si supieran que solo improvisé_,' pensó. "¡Bueno vamos!" dijo corriendo hacia donde estaban Knuckles y Rouge.

"¡Hey espera! Recuerda que no somos tan rápidas como tú,"dijo Tarem corriendo tras él seguida por Amy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al lugar donde estaban sentados Knuckles y Rouge. Había un enorme castillo de arena entre ellos.

"Bien recuerda lo que debes hacer, Amy," le dijo Sash.

Amy asintió y esperó mientras Sash se acercaba a Rouge quien trabajaba en un lado del castillo. "Rouge¿podrías darle esto a Knux?" le preguntó Sash mostrándole el collar.

"¿Eh¿Que cosa?" dice Rouge levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos se fueron directamente al collar que Sash tenía en sus manos. "¡Oh, que hermoso collar¿Puedo probármelo?" dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

"No espera..." la detuvo Sash justo antes de que se lo colocara.

"¿Qué ocurre? solo quiero ver como se me ve, no pienso robártelo ¿sabes? aunque no lo creas," dijo Rouge algo indignada cruzando sus brazos.

"No es eso, U," dijo Sash.

"Entonces no habrá problema en que me lo pruebe," dijo Rouge poniéndose el collar sin hacer caso a lo que Sash le decía.

"Rouge, podrías darle el collar a Knuckles? U" preguntó Sash temiendo las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"No me había fijado en lo guapo que eras," le dijo Rouge con su típica voz sensual.

"Si... si vv ¿me harías el favor de darle el collar a Knuckles?" preguntó Sash algo incomodo.

"¿Knuckles¿Quién es Knuckles? Yo solo tengo ojos para ti," dijo Rouge levantándose para estar a su altura.

"Bueno," Sash se puso a pensar.

"Me encanta la expresión en tu rostro cuando piensas," dijo Rouge.

"¡Ya se!" dijo acercándose a Rouge y poniendo su cara frente a la de ella.

"Que travieso eres, Sash," dijo Rouge.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde un lugar alejado donde están Amy y Tarem.

"¿Se van a besar!" exclamó Amy.

"Eso no era parte del plan, Oo" dijo Tarem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volviendo con Sash y Rouge.

"¿Sabes que me encantaría verte hacer?" preguntó Sash.

"¿Qué? Lo que sea por ti," dijo Rouge esperando que fuera un beso por parte de Sash.

"Me encantaría verte dándole ese collar a Knuckles," dijo Sash abrazándola por la cintura. Este acercó su boca al oído de Rouge. "Y tu recompensa será grande," dice soltándola.

" ¡Lo haré enseguida!" dijo Rouge y se fue corriendo hacia Knuckles lo más rápido que puedo.

"Uf, -.-U" Sash suspiró aliviado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rouge llegó con Knuckles.

"Em... hola, Knux," lo saluda.

"Hola, Rouge¿que pasa¿Terminaste tu lado?

"Er... no, no, solo vine aquí por que tenía que darte esto," dijo Rouge mostrando el collar que tenía en el cuello.

"¿Un collar¿Para que?" preguntó Knuckles confundido.

"Er... no sé, ah solo tómalo," dijo comenzando a quitarse el collar.

"Esta bien, vv" dijo Knuckles extendiendo la mano.

Rouge se quitó el collar y se lo dio. "¿Eh¿Por que sentía cierta atracción hacia Sash?

Knuckles no escuchó esto último por que estaba distraído viendo el collar. "Bueno y ahora me lo pongo¿no?"

"¿Cómo? ah, supongo que si, si quieres," ella seguía pensando en lo que le había sucedido hace unos segundos.

Knuckles se puso el collar. "¿Y que opinas?"

Rouge decidió olvidar lo que había sucedido. "Te queda bien, pero se veía mejor en mi."

"Hmph, siempre tú, tú, tú; eres insoportable.

Sash veía todo a unos metros de ellos. "Nada, tal como lo pensé." Dijo, luego levanto la mano y la movió para darle la señal para Amy.

Amy vio a lo lejos la señal de Sash. "Bien, mi turno. Deséame suerte," dijo caminando hacia Sash.

Cuando llegó con él.

"Tú sabes que hacer," le dijo Sash.

"Si," dijo Amy asintiendo.

"Buena suerte," le deseó Sash.

Amy se fue corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hola, Knux; hola, Rouge," saludó Amy llegando con ellos.

"Hola, Amy," la saludó Knuckles.

"Que lindo collar llevas," dijo Amy apuntando a su cuello. "Ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho a uno que perdí¿podrías prestármelo un momento?"

"Claro," dijo Knuckles quitándoselo y dándoselo a Amy.

"Gracias," Amy lo tomó y lo observó un momento. "Mmm, si es el mío, pero te queda mejor a ti. Toma," dijo devolviéndoselo.

"Gracias," dijo Knuckles poniéndoselo de nuevo.

"¿Lo ves? se te ve muy bien, " dijo Amy.

"G-gracias Amy," dijo Knuckles algo sonrojado.

"¿Mm¿Qué te ocurre, Knux? te ves más rojo que de costumbre," preguntó Rouge.

"Er... si, es cierto," Amy le siguió el juego.

Knuckles se levantó y tomó las manos de Amy. "¿A-Amy, quisieras ayudarme a hacer otro castillo?" le preguntó muy nervioso.

"Er... si claro, U" dijo Amy. _'Espero que Rouge no se moleste conmigo,'_ pensó.

"¿No me ayudarás a terminar esté?" preguntó Rouge sin comprender nada.

Pero Knuckles no la escucho estaba muy distraído mirando a Amy. "Me alegro. "

"¿O.O Knux¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo! X" le gritó Rouge muy molesta.

'_U Esto se saldrá de control,'_ pensó Amy.

"¿Me hablabas?" Knuckles le preguntó a Rouge distraídamente.

"Grrr... XXXX ¡Agh¡Olvídalo!" dijo Rouge furiosa y se fue volando de ahí.

"¿O prefieres hacer algo mas?" dijo Knuckles volviendo con Amy.

"Er... ¿Qué tal si buscamos a Sonic?" preguntó Amy.

"¿Si eso es lo que quieres?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Si, vamos."

Entonces Knuckles tomó a Amy en brazos. "Espero que no te importe, "

Amy se sonrojó un poco "Ah... no, está bien," dijo. _'Esto seguro le dará celos a Sonic _:)_'_ pensó.

Knuckles corrió a donde estaba Sonic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con Sash y Tarem. "Todo está saliendo según lo planeado, " dijo Sash.

"Si, solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control. No creo que sea correcto jugar con los sentimientos de la gente," dijo Tarem. "Pero no pasará nada malo si solo es por un rato ¿no?"

"Cierto... Vamos a espiarlos:)" sugirió Sash.

"Muy bien. "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knuckles llego a donde estaba Sonic.

"Llegamos, " dijo.

"Hola, Knux," saludó Sonic luego ve a Amy en sus brazos. "¿A-Amy! Oo"

"Er... hola, Sonic, U" lo saludó Amy.

"Hola, Sonic," Knuckles lo saludó y luego se volteó a Amy. "¿Qué mas quieres hacer? "

"Bueno, puedes empezar por bajarme, y luego... mmm... ¿Quieres ir a comer?" sugirió Amy.

"Claro," dijo Knuckles bajándola. "¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Mmm... no se me ocurre, oye Sonic¿que nos recomiendas?" preguntó Amy.

"¿Eh¿Acaso me perdí de algo?" preguntó Sonic confundido.

"Amy y yo vamos a ir a comer algo¿que nos recomiendas?" dijo Knuckles.

"Ah... yo... no sé, hay muchos lugares a donde ir," dijo Sonic aun sin comprender.

"Di uno," dijo Knuckles.

"¿Cuál crees que sea el más romántico?" preguntó Amy.

"¿Romántico?" Sonic se puso algo nervioso. '¿Amy y Knux¿Juntos¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?' pensó. "Lo siento no conozco ninguno que tenga esa característica," dijo por fin.

"Yo si," dijo Sash apareciendo de repente con Tarem a su lado. "Y muy romántico

"¿Sash¿Tarem¿Qué hacen por acÿ" preguntó Amy.

"Solo paseábamos por aquí,"le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Si, mira queda cerca de la playa, y pueden pedir la mesa que les permite ver el atardecer," explicó Sash. "Y además sirven muy rica comida."

"¡Qué estupenda idea¿Qué te parece Knuckles?"

"Me parece muy bien¿nos vamos?"

"Muy bien, gracias por la información, Sash. Bueno adiós a todos, nos vemos al rato," se despidió Amy y se le quedó viendo a Sonic para ver la expresión en su rostro.

"Adiós, disfruten su comida, " dijo Tarem despidiéndolos con la mano.

"Er... si adiós," Sonic tenía una cara de desconcierto y a la vez de preocupación.

"El lugar se llama Restaurante Luz de Luna," dijo Sash.

"Muy bien," dijo Amy.

"¿Nos vamos, Amy? "

Amy asintió ambos se fueron a comer.

"Se ve que hacen linda pareja," dijo Sash cerca de Sonic.

"Si, tienes razón. ¿Quién diría que estarían juntos algún día?" dijo Tarem.

"¿Juntos?" Sonic no se veía muy bien.

"Rojo con rosa, que buena combinación," continuó Sash.

"Si, más que perfecta. Mejor que rosa con morado o con... AZUL, " dijo Tarem viendo la expresión de Sonic.

"¿Y tú que opinas Sonic?" le preguntó Sash.

"¿Eh¿y-yo? Er... debo irme," dijo alejándose corriendo.

"¿Crees que los vaya a espiar ?" preguntó Sash.

"No lo creo, lo sé. Y hablando de espiar, creo que debemos ir a ver como van las cosas con Amy," dijo Tarem.

"Cierto," dijo comenzando a caminar. "¿Qué le habrá pasado a Rouge?"

"No sé, espero que no lo esté pasando mal," dijo Tarem siguiéndolo.

Ambos se fueron corriendo pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los veía desde las alturas.

"Esos dos se traen algo entre manos, será mejor seguirlos," decía Rouge mientras volaba tras ellos a una distancia prudente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy y Knuckles llegaron al restaurante.

"¿Y qué quieres comer Amy? " preguntó Knuckles ayudándola a sentarse.

"Mmm, lo que tu quieras estará bien para mí," dijo Amy. _'Espero no haber sido muy dura con Sonic.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas mesas más atrás.

"Esto es muy extraño. ¿Como es posible que ellos dos estén juntos?... ¿Y por que rayos ha de importarme?... o será que... no, no es posible."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Sash mientras se sentaba junto a Sonic.

"¡OO Ahh¿Que¡Sash¿Qué haces aquí!

"Sash te preguntó primero," le dice Tarem por atrás para luego sentarse del otro lado de Sonic.

Este se sobresalta de nuevo. "¿Tú también!"

"No los estarás espiando ¿o si?" preguntó Sash.

"¿Y-yo¿E-espiándolos¡No! Yo... yo solo tenía hambre y se me ocurrió venir aquí¿que no puedo?" dijo Sonic. "Como sea ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

"Porque tan nervioso ," preguntó Sash.

Tarem comenzó a reírse por la pregunta.

"N-no estoy nervioso," dijo Sonic.

"¿Y porque tartamudeas?" preguntó Sash.

"Yo no... ¡Hey, no me han respondido¿Qué hacen aquí también!" dijo Sonic tratado de cambiar el tema.

"Er... ¿teníamos hambre?"

"Si¿algún problema?" dijo Sash.

Sonic dio un gran suspiro. "No, ninguno. Supongo."

"Entonces no te molestará que comamos contigo " dijo Tarem.

"¿O tu problema esta en esa mesa?" preguntó Sash apuntando a la mesa de Knuckles y Amy.

"¿Qué¿Cómo puedes pensar eso! No es que me importe que ellos dos estén..." Sonic bajó un poco su voz. "…Juntos."

"Mmm... bueno¿qué tal si pedimos algo? " dijo Tarem cambiando el tema de conversación. Luego bajó su voz de forma que solo Sash la oyera. "Creo que debemos dejar de torturarlo por un momento, tanto estar de verdugos da hambre. "

"Cierto" dijo Sash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Knuckles y Amy.

"No había notado lo linda que eres, " dijo Knuckles.

"Jajaja U bueno, gracias," dijo Amy. 'Solo quisiera que Sonic lo dijera también.'

"¿Y a donde quieres ir a ahora?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Mmm¿que te parece si vamos a construir ese castillo que dijiste?" sugirió Amy.

"Pero podrías aburrirte, y sus bellas manos, podrían ensuciarse con arena," dijo Knuckles.

"U No, la verdad me parece divertido; y creo que me las puedo arreglar. Un poco de arena no hace daño a nadie," dijo Amy.

"Muy bien."

Terminando de comer y salieron del restaurante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sash, Tarem y Sonic.

"Que rico comí " dijo Tarem satisfecha.

"¿Y que tal tu comida Sonic?" preguntó Sash.

"Er... si estuvo rica, bueno debo irme nos vemos," dijo yéndose a toda velocidad.

"jajaja" Tarem comenzó a reírse por la actitud de Sonic.

"Pobre Sonic¿que tal si le damos algunas pistas de lo que le pasa?

"Si, pero no hay que tener cuidado o podría descubrir nuestro plan," dijo Tarem.

"Ok."

Pagaron la cuenta y siguieron a Sonic.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rouge estaba espiando a Sash y a Tarem mientras se iban. "¿Plan¿De que plan están hablando?" dijo y los siguió pero en su camino se topó con Shadow.

"Hmph... ¿Qué haces, Rouge?" preguntó Shadow.

"¡Shadow¡No te esperaba ver por aquí!" dijo Rouge volteando hacia atrás de Shadow donde se veía a Sash y a Tarem corriendo. "Bueno, como sea, tengo prisa así que si me disculpas..."

Comenzó a caminar hacia delante pasando a Shadow pero este la tomó por el hombro. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Shadow.

"Es lo que quisiera saber," se dijo a si misma.

"Bien te acompaño, con el Chaos Control iremos mas rápido," dijo Shadow.

Rouge lo pensó un momento. "... Está bien pero trata de que no te vean¿de acuerdo?"

Shadow asiente y los dos parten.

* * *

Nota de autor: 

Kentaru: Otro capítulo listo

Sash: Esta historia es ridícula. -.-UUU

Tarem: Creí que te agradaba eso de ser el personaje principal. 

Sash: Pero en historias que valgan la pena 

Tarem: No tienes remedio. -.-U

Shatwo: Yo ya no salgo más. v.v

Kentaru¿Y?

Shatwo: Ahora soy libre, entonces... ¿Porque demonios, no puedo irme!

Tarem: No me mires a mí. .U

Kentaru: Tú te quedas, a servirnos bebidas y bocadillos 

Shatwo: Que humillación. -.-

Tarem: Me parece muy buena idea. >:)

(Se oye un horrible grito a lo lejos)

Tarem: Parece que Sonic ya despertó. .U

Kentaru: si U

Tarem: Bien creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Kentaru: Si, que estés bien, y recuerden dejar reviews.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota de autor:

Kentaru: Otro capitulo más

Tarem¡Si¡Y mira cuantos reviews dejaron! XD

Kentaru: Muchos.

Knuckles: Se ve que no tenían nada mejor que leer

Sonic: Apuesto a que son puras quejas.

Shatwo: Si, como que ya no aparezco

Kentaru: Me felicitaron por eso. ¬¬

Tarem: U Jeje... ¡Espera un momento¿Y que haces aquí¿Dónde está la malteada que te encargué!

Shatwo: (Se la muestra) Toma ¬¬

Tarem: Oh, gracias. (la observa detenidamente) ... no estará envenenada ¿verdad? ¬¬

Shatwo: No. ¬¬

Tarem: ¬¬ Hmm... Sonic tómale (se la da)

Sonic¿Que¿Por que yo!

Tarem¡Por que si!

Kentaru: Hazlo. ¬¬

Sonic¡No pueden obligarme!

Tarem¿Ah no?... ¡AMY!

Sonic¡No¡Está bien, está bien lo haré! (le toma) Mmm... Está rica. (se la empina)

Tarem: Mmm... Parece que no tenía nada... ¡Hey¡Te acabaste mi malteada! ¬¬XXX

Sonic: U Jejeje, ups. Er... adiós (se va corriendo)

Tarem¡Ya veras cuando vuelvas!

Kentaru: Calma. .

Tarem: Pero... (snif-snif) ¡mi malteada! T.T

Shatwo: Jeje

Tarem: Grrr... ¬¬XXX (da un gran suspiro) Bueno, Shatwo. Ya que Sonic me hizo el enorme favor de tomarse la malteada por mí… Tendrás que traerme una docena de pizzas con un gorrito mexicano puesto sobre tu cabeza que diga "Amo los tacos" y quiero que lo hagas bailando el cha-cha-cha. ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS HASTA SEGUIR TODAS ESAS ORDENES!

Shatwo: Grrr (se va)

Kentaru: calma

Tarem: ... (suspira) Ya me siento mejor.

Sash: Phew.

Tarem: ¬¬ (cof-cof) Esto ya se hizo muy largo, creo que tendremos que poner las respuestas de los reviews al final del capítulo, esta vez.

Kentaru: Claro.

Tarem: Bien gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarnos un review. Esperamos que disfruten este capítulo.

Sash: creo que no lo harán por la forma en que estos dos escriben.

Tarem: Creo que deberíamos amordazarlo y dejarlo en la puerta de la casa de Miriam. >:) ¿Que opinas tú, Kentaru?

Kentaru: No se... quizás

Sash¿Y? Me llevo bien con Miriam. ¬¬

Tarem: Oh si, y te llevaras mejor cuando encuentre la pequeña carta de amor que le hiciste. ¬¬ Jeje

Sash¿Qué? O.o

Kentaru: Bueno que disfruten del capítulo nos vemos.

* * *

Capítulo 3 

Sash y Tarem llegaron a la playa y comenzaron a buscar a Sonic.

"¿Puedes verlo?" preguntó Tarem.

"No."

"Rayos, odio que corra tan rápido... en ciertas circunstancias," dijo Tarem.

"No te preocupes lo encontraremos," dijo Sash.

"Bien, sabemos que debe estar cerca de Amy y Knux," aclaró Tarem.

"Cierto," dijo Sash.

Después de un rato de buscar encontraron a Knuckles y a Amy.

"Ahí están, pero ¿dónde está Sonic?" preguntó Sash.

"Mmm... es una buena pregunta," Tarem dio un gran suspiro. "Este plan está saliendo más complicado de lo que creí. --U"

"Lo importante es que Sonic lo acepte. ¡Espera ahí está!" dijo Sash apuntando a unos matorrales.

"¿Dónde?... Ah, ya lo vi, vamos," dijo Tarem corriendo hacia Sonic con Sash tras ella.

Llegaron junto a él y se sentaron alado suyo. "Oye, Sonic ¿porque esta obsesión de seguir a Amy y Knuckles?" preguntó Sash.

"Si, deberías hacer algo más productivo que eso ¿no crees?¬¬" preguntó Tarem.

Sonic se sobresaltó al verlos. ¿Qué¿Cómo es que...!" suspiró. "¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?"

"Oye Sonic, dinos ¿tú que sientes por Amy?" preguntó Sash.

"¿Y-yo¿Sentir algo por Amy¡Debes estar bromeando!" exclamó Sonic.

"Te pregunté que sientes por ella; amistad, cariño, amor, odio…"

"Pues claro que... bueno... es... es mi amiga claro, algo encimosa de vez en cuando pero, si la considero... amiga," dijo Sonic.

"¿Seguro que no sientes algo más? ¬¬" preguntó Tarem.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Sonic confundido.

"Piensa comparando a Tails que también es tu amigo y desde hace mucho más tiempo¿a quien quieres más a Amy o a Tails, no lo pienses, solo di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza," dijo Sash.

"¡Es ridículo compararlos!" dijo Sonic.

"¿Por?" preguntó Tarem.

"Bueno, lo que siento por Tails es un cariño enorme, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero como a mi hermano y Amy es..." Sonic se detuvo.

"¿Siiii?"

"Es un cariño distinto, simplemente no se lo que es, e-es como, como si..." dio un gran suspiro. "Estoy confundido."

"Jaja, lo sabía :D," dijo Sash.

"Parece que tu collar funciona, Sash," dijo Tarem.

"¿Qué¿Qué sabían¿De que collar hablan?" dijo Sonic más confundido que nunca.

"Er... olvida lo del collar U," dijo Tarem.

"Sabes Sonic, tu problema es muy simple," dijo Sash sujetándolo del hombro.

Tarem asintió. "Solo debes darte cuenta de lo que sucede dentro de ti, no fuera en el mundo real," dijo.

"¿Qué quieren decir con eso?" preguntó Sonic aun confundido.

"Escucha, cierra los ojos," le ordenó Sash.

"¿Cerrarlos? O.o ¿Para qué?" preguntó Sonic.

"Solo hazlo," dijo Sash. Luego le susurró a Tarem. "Esto lo aprendí en una película."

Ella estaba igual de confundida que Sonic. "¿Ahora que tienes en mente?"

"Sonic ciérralos," volvió a decirle Sash. Luego se volteó a Tarem. "Ya verás."

"Está bien, lo haré," dijo Sonic cerrando los ojos.

"Ahora imagínate un prado lleno de flores, el atardecer, vas caminando por él, el viento sopla…"

Mientras Sash hablaba, Tarem miraba extrañada a Sash. '¿Qué rayos hace?'

"Te acercas a un lugar y ves de lejos a alguien, vas corriendo hacia donde está y cuando llegas cierras los ojos y besas a esa persona, y cuando los abres ¿a quien vez?" preguntó finalmente.

"Es... Am... ¿que!" abrió los ojos de golpe. "¡No puede ser¡No, no puede ser ella!"

"Ya entendió," dijo Tarem.

"Ese truco nunca falla," dijo Sash.

"Jajaja¿cómo sabes, si solo lo viste en una película?" preguntó Tarem.

"Porque ya lo había usado antes en alguien más," respondió Sash.

"¿En serio¿En quién?" preguntó Tarem con curiosidad.

"No lo conoces, un pobre diablo que me encontré en la calle una vez," dijo Sash.

"No, no, no puede ser," Sonic seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Que caritativo eres, ¬¬" comentó Tarem sin hacer caso.

"¿Y bien a quien viste?" preguntó Sash.

"Es que... no es posible que sea… ¡Ella!" dijo Sonic sin poder creerlo.

"¿De quién hablas?" preguntó Tarem.

"¡AMY!" gritó pero dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se tapó la boca con las manos.

"Jaja, lo sabía," dijo Sash.

O.o... jajajajaja lo sabía XD" dijo también Tarem.

"¿Qué¿Ya sabían que?" preguntó Sonic.

"¡Estás enamorado de ella!" exclamó Tarem.

"¿Qué!"

"Si Sonic, esta estimulación a la mente, hace que te relajes y que busques dentro de ti, a la persona a quien realmente quieres," explicó Sash.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!"

"Claro que no," dijo Sash. "Mira dentro de ti."

"... discúlpenme un momento," dijo Sonic levantándose. "Debo... debo ir a caminar un rato." Y con eso se fue de ahí.

"¿Sonic¿Caminando¡Wow, el amor hace milagros!" exclamó Tarem.

"Ya lo creo," dijo Sash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas preguntas sin responder se formulaban en la cabeza de Sonic, estaba muy confundido.

"¿Qué… que me está pasando¿Será realmente que yo...? Pero¿como? Nunca me gustó la idea de estar junto a ella como... pareja. O... ¿si?"

Luego, Sash y Tarem alcanzaron a Sonic, "Oye, escucha. Se que tienes muchas preguntas dentro de tu mente," dijo Sash.

"Bueno, si… es solo que no... no se que pensar..." dijo Sonic.

"Pues ¿sabías que Knuckles acaba de besar a Amy… en la boca?¬¬" dijo Sash.

"¡Qué!" exclamó Sonic.

"Es cierto y parece que a Amy le gustó, ahora están abrazados¿tú que opinas?" preguntó Sash.

"¿Cómo que abrazados!" dijo Sonic.

"Si, y muy cerca. Amy está apoyada en el pecho de Knuckles," continuó Sash.

Repentinamente frunció el ceño y su cara de preocupación y confusión se transformo en una de decisión. "Pues en ese caso..."

"Espera, es mentira U," dijo Sash. "Pero ¿vez como te pusiste?"

"¿QUÉ¿LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO! ¬¬X" Sonic se veía muy molesto.

"Eres erizo frito. O.oU" le dijo Tarem a Sash.

"Para que veas¡qué estás enamorado de Amy!" dijo Sash. "Acéptalo."

"... ¿Así se supone que deba sentirme?" se preguntó Sonic a si mismo.

"Escucha, ve a hablar con Amy. Quizás aun no sea tarde," sugirió Sash.

"Pero..."

"Si le dices que la amas, te aseguro que te sentirás muy bien," dijo Sash.

Pensó por un momento. "No puedo hacer eso. Ella se ve muy feliz con Knux. Creo que no puedo arruinar su momento, si eso la hace feliz..." Sonic se veía ahora muy desilusionado.

'Rayos no puedo creerlo… si le digo lo del collar de seguro se declara con Amy,' pensó Sash. "Escucha Sonic, debes saber algo…"

"¿Qué?"

'Sash, no lo hagas,' pensó Tarem pensando en las consecuencias de su confesión.

Tomó aire. "…El collar que usa Knuckles es mágico e hizo que él se enamorara de Amy. Y Amy solo está fingiendo," al terminar Sash se alejo un poco.

"¿QUE COSA!" Sonic no parecía estar muy contento.

Tarem retrocedió también. "Er... fue su idea," dijo señalando a Sash.

"Si, pero fue para que entendieras que amas a Amy, eso lo descubrimos cuando usaste el collar," se excusó Sash.

"¿El collar¿Era parte de su plan también!" exclamó Sonic.

"Er... también fue su idea, no me mires a mí," dijo Tarem retrocediendo más.

"De hecho yo solo dije la historia la idea del collar fue de Amy," corrigió Sash. "Pero, mira lo que descubriste tú. Descubriste que estás enamorado, acéptalo."

"¿Amy?" preguntó Sonic.

"Si ella¿que acaso no te has detenido a pensar que ella de verdad te ama, a pesar de que siempre sales corriendo cada vez que se te acerca? Ella aun te ama," dijo Sash.

"Pero eso quiere decir que todo el tiempo estuvieron fingiendo¡incluyéndola!" dijo Sonic sin poder creerlo.

"No te enojes con ella, lo hizo por ti," dijo Tarem.

"¿De qué te quejas? Apuesto que igual vas a terminar perdonándola," dijo Sash cruzando los brazos.

"Y si quieres desquitarte con alguien puedes er... desquitarte con Sash, U" sugirió Tarem.

"Tarem, deja de ayudarme, por favor, ¬¬"

"Jeje mejor me callo," dijo Tarem.

"Escucha, Sonic, entiende que la quieres, ya lo descubriste, muy en el fondo, siempre la has querido¿dime como te sientes cuando ella te abraza¿O te besa?" preguntó Sash. "Piensa la respuesta."

"Bueno, creo que no me desagrada del todo," dijo Sonic pensativo.

"Bien, vamos con Amy y Knux. El pobre sigue creyendo que le gusta Amy," dijo Tarem.

"¡Si, es verdad! Sonic, se que te gusta cuando te abraza y te besa¡lo veo en tus ojos! Incluso mientras lo pensabas," dijo Sash. Luego se dirigió a Tarem. "Tú, Tarem ve a ver a Knuckles y quítale el collar. Yo me quedare y le haré entender a este cretino," dijo mirando a Sonic de reojo.

"Bien, pero si se molesta le diré que fue tu culpa," dijo Tarem corriendo.

"Ok, v.vU" Sash se dirigió a Sonic de vuelta. "Sonic ni siquiera sabes como se puso Amy, cuando descubrió que tú de verdad la amabas."

Dio un gran suspiro "Está bien, hablaré con ella.--"

"Bien," dijo Sash y ambos comenzaron a irse hacia donde estaban Knuckles y Amy. "Por cierto ¿sabías que Knuckles está enamorado de Rouge? "

"Si, es muy obvio, " dijo Sonic.

"Si, creo que tienes razón," dijo Sash.

Después de un rato vieron a Tarem corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

"¡Aaahh¡Auxilio!" Se escondió detrás de Sonic.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sash.

"¿Qué te pasa¿De quién huyes?" preguntó Sonic.

"Bueno, digamos que a Knuckles no le agradó mucho cuando se enteró lo del collar, U" explicó Tarem.

"Rayos, creo que no podré acercarme a Angel Island por un tiempo, U" dijo Sash.

"Bueno, eso no será necesario. Amy lo retuvo un momento pero no dudo y venga en camino," dijo Tarem.

"¡SASH¡TAREM!" Knuckles venía corriendo a toda velocidad con Amy tras él. No parecía muy contento.

"¡Knuckles, por favor detente¡Todo fue mi idea¡Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con esto!" gritó Amy tratando de detener a Knuckles antes de que hiciera papilla de erizo con salsa de conejo.

Knuckles se detuvo al llegar a ellos y se volteó hacia Amy. "¿TÚ¿TODO EL TIEMPO ERA TU PLAN!" le gritó Knuckles.

"Si, pero…"

"No te molestes con ella, por favor," le suplicó Tarem.

"Lo hizo para demostrar lo que siente Sonic por ella," explicó Sash.

"¿Pero porqué tenían que meterme en esto!" preguntó Knuckles indignado cruzando los brazos.

"Er… bueno, digamos que teníamos que demostrar otro posible romance," dijo Tarem volteándose disimuladamente en dirección contraria a Knuckles haciendo que este la mirara confundido.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo… Sonic¿No tenías algo que decirle a Amy?" le preguntó Sash.

"¿Decirme que?" preguntó Amy.

"Ah… si, y-yo…" Sonic se puso muy nervioso. "Y-yo quería… quería decirte que…"

"¿Si?"

"Q-que yo… yo te… t-te aaa… te am…"Sonic estaba apunto de decírselo cuando fue interrumpido.

"¡Ajá¡Al fin los encuentro!" Rouge llegó repentinamente con Shadow a su lado. "Los he estado buscando por todas partes ¿Dónde rayos estaban?" dijo Rouge señalando a Tarem y a Sash.

"Ah… hola, Rouge. Hola, Shadow," los saludó Tarem.

"Hola, Rouge. Hola Shadow," saludó Sash.

"Hmph," Shadow se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

"¡No se hagan los simpáticos conmigo!" dijo Rouge algo molesta haciendo que Sash y Tarem intercambiaran miradas de confusión. "¡Se que traman algo¡Los escuché hablando algo sobre un plan¡Ahora, más les vale que me expliquen que rayos traman!"

"¿Plan¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó Tarem fingiendo que no entendía a lo que se refería.

"No hemos hecho ningún plan… en serio," dijo Sash algo nervioso.

'Rayos, sabia que esto sería un desastre. -.-U' pensó Tarem.

* * *

Nota de Autor: 

Tarem: Bien, este es el final de nuestro capítulo. Quiero dedicárselo a mi gran amiga Judy, quien cumple años este día. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Judy! XD ¡Quince añotes! Ya tas vieja. Jaja. ¡Bueno, espero que te la pases bien!

Sonic¡Felicidades¡Ahora tienes la misma edad que yo! Por cierto, no entiendo como llegaste a ser amiga de alguien tan loca y mandona como Tarem… ¿Segura que no te amenazó con algo?

Tarem: ¬¬XX

Kentaru: U… ¡Feliz cumpleaños¡Qué te la pases bien!

Tarem: Bien, ahora hay que continuar. ¿Qué nos falta?

Kentaru¡Reviews!

Tarem: Si, es verdad. ¡Comencemos!

Kentaru: -Laura: Aquí seguimos, que lo disfrutes

Tarem: -Kitsune: Bien solo me limitaré a decirte que las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes en los próximos capítulos.

Tarem: - FireflyDino: Jeje, disculpa la tardanza .U Pero bueno, aquí está. Espero que te haya gustado.

Kentaru: -Kain: Gracias, Kain.

Tarem: -Amystarfire¡Es una idea tan loca que me gusta! XD Lo malo es que ya teníamos planeada la continuación y bueno, solo espero que te haya agradado el resultado.

Sonic: ¬¬ Si ya lo tenían ¿por qué tardaron tanto en ponerlo entonces?

Tarem: Shhh... cállate. ¬¬ le (da un coscorrón) No le hagan caso. U Está delirando.

Kentaru: -Navi: Gracias ¿y como rayos dices eso¡Tus fics, son grandiosos! ò.o

Tarem: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kentaru. Bien, -Baby-Nleu¡Gracias, nos agrada recibir elogios! XD

Sonic: No hables en plural. ¬¬ ¿Que tal si a Kentaru realmente no le gusta?

Tarem¡Ya déjame en paz! XO ¿Qué no aprendes a golpes! Además estoy segura de que a Kentaru le gusta... ¿verdad?

Kentaru: Claro

Tarem¿Lo ves? Bien, como iba diciendo... Gracias. Y bueno, por ahora no tenemos pensado subir el rating. Queremos que todo lector pueda disfrutar de este fic.

Sonic: Más bien vomitar. XP

Tarem: (Le da otro coscorrón más fuerte) -.-XXX ... (cof-cof) Bueno, pero no te preocupes, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber nada de romance. >:D (Ve a Sonic con maldad.)

Sonic: O.O (glup)

Kentaru: -The Dead: No se a que te refieres 0:3

Kentaru: Esperamos verlos en el próximo capitulo, ahora legalidades: Todos los personajes, menos Sash y Shatwo, ellos son míos y Tarem, ella es de Tarem XD, le pertenecen al Sega y al Sonic Team.

Tarem¡Hasta el próximo capítulo¡Nos vemos!

Sash: Recuerden ¡protejan a las ballenas!

Tarem: O.o Eso no viene al caso pero... si¡Sash tiene razón! (en voz baja) No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¬¬


	4. Capítulo 4

Nota de Autores:

Tarem: Y después de una larga espera, aquí estamos con el siguiente y último capítulo.

Sonic: (volteando al cielo) ¡Gracias!

Tarem: ¬¬ (cof-cof) bueno, se que esperaban más de este fic pero como lo había dicho antes, ya lo teníamos escrito desde antes. La razón por la que no lo había podido poner fue que tuvimos un pequeño problemita jeje n.nU En realidad fue mi culpa. -.-U

Sonic: Si, siempre es tu culpa.

Tarem¡CALLATE! ¬¬X (ejem) -.- Debo pedirles disculpas a todos por esto. Creo que metí la pata. T.T

Kentaru: Ya tranquila, si todo se soluciono

Kentaru: Espero que disfruten el ultimo capitulo, de nuestro humilde fic cómico

Tarem: Si n.nU

Sonic: Aun no es tarde para irse saben?

Tarem: Shhh ¬¬

Kentaru: Bueno, siéntense, tomen sus palomitas y lean :D

Sonic: Estaré vomitando en el baño si me necesitan ¬¬ (se va)

Tarem¡Hey¡¡Espera lo acabo de lavar! ¬o¬X (corre tras él)

Kentaru: Bueno, disfruten el fic, nos vemos al final de este. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Creen que soy estúpida o que!" preguntó Rouge más que enojada.

"No. Para nada," dijo Tarem retrocediendo.

"Tengo una idea," le susurró Sash a Tarem. "¿Tienes el collar?"

"Si, aquí está," respondió entregándoselo.

"Bien, encárgate de distraer a Rouge," dijo Sash tomando el collar y caminando hacia Knuckles.

"¡Qué…!" dijo Tarem nerviosa viendo la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Rouge. '¿Por qué siempre me toca lo más pesado? -.-U,' pensó resignada.

"Oye Knux…" susurró Sash al llegar con Knuckles colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros del equidna. "Tú sientes algo por Rouge ¿no? ¬u¬"

"¿QUÉ!" gritó Knuckles poniéndose aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba. "¿Cómo demonios piensas eso!"

"Vamos, no intentes ocultarlo. Es obvio," continuó Sash.

"Yo… ¡No es verdad!"

"Ya trágate ese orgullo y admítelo," dijo Sash, al parecer muy divertido con la reacción.

"¡Eres un…!"

"Te ayudaré a sacarlo ¿Bien," dijo Sash interrumpiéndolo. "Parece que necesitas una terapia de realización mental. Ahora, cierra tus ojos."

"¿Qué?" dijo el equidna confundido.

"Solo hazlo," le dijo Sash.

Knuckles lo miró con sospecha pero aceptó y cerró sus ojos.

"Ahora imagina que estás en una hermosa pradera llena de flores… el viento sopla sobre tu rostro y los pájaros cantan melodiosamente a lo lejos," comenzó Sash. "Tú caminas tranquilamente observando el ocaso. De pronto… vez a alguien a lo lejos. No puedes distinguir quien es. Te acercas a esa persona y la tomas en tus brazos. Se trata de aquella persona con quien anhelas estar el resto de tu vida. Cierras tus ojos y la besas apasionadamente. Cuando los abres te encuentras con la dulce mirada de…"

Knuckles abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso más rojo que nunca en su vida. No podía hablar y al parecer tampoco respiraba.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sash impaciente.

"Es que… yo…. ¿Qué fue todo eso!" dijo Knuckles cuando recuperó el aliento. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme pensar todo eso de Rou…!

Trató de evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Jajajaja¡Lo sabía! XD" exclamó Sash eufórico y al parecer muy divertido al ver la cara de Knuckles.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Knuckles muy avergonzado.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien," dijo Sash poniéndose serio. "Mira, ahora que sabes lo que sientes por Rouge, deberías demostrárselo ¿no crees?"

"Pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Yo no sé… no sé que decir."

"Es fácil solo toma este collar ve hacia Rouge y entrégaselo diciendo que tú lo hiciste y que es un regalo para ella," le dijo Sash entregándole el collar.

"Pero si es el mismo que ella me dio en primer lugar," dijo Knuckles.

"Entonces dile que es otro que tú hiciste," respondió Sash.

Knuckles se le quedó mirando unos segundos dudoso. Luego respiró profundo y accedió al plan. Se volteó a ver a Rouge que al parecer estaba muy ocupada gritándole a Tarem quien solo sonreía nerviosamente con una gota en la frente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

"¡No¡Nunca he visto a una princesa enamorada de un plomero barrigón!" gritó Rouge frustrada. "¡Quiero que me digas que demonios pasa aquí!"

"Em… ¿Rouge?" interrumpió Knuckles.

"¿Qué!" dijo Rouge volteándose a verlo.

"Es que yo… bueno. Quería darte esto," dijo mostrándole el collar.

"Es… ¿para mí?" dijo Rouge tomándolo en sus manos.

"Knuckles lo hizo para ti," dijo Sash por atrás de Knuckles.

"¿En serio?" dijo Rouge ruborizándose ligeramente. "…Gracias."

"¿Por qué no te lo pruebas, Rouge?" le animó Amy.

Rouge admiró el collar unos momentos antes de asentir y ponérselo.

"¿Cómo se ve?"

"Muy bien," respondió Sash.

"S-si," dijo Knuckles ruborizado.

"Eso pensé," dijo para después voltearse a Tarem. "¡Pero ni creas que eso me va hacer olvidar lo que tenemos pendiente¡Habla ahora!"

"OOU Creo que no sufrió cambio alguno."

"Si, no hubo efecto en el collar…" dijo Sash. "Era predecible."

"¿Pero de que rayos están hablando?" dijo Rouge.

"No, de nada," dijo Tarem apresuradamente.

"El collar de Amy está siendo de gran utilidad," dijo Sash cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué has dicho!" exclamó Rouge.

"Ya soltó la sopa. -.-U"

"Ups."

"¿Estás diciendo que me diste el collar de alguien más!" gritó Rouge bastante molesta. "¡Dijiste que tú lo habías hecho!"

"Yo… este…"

"¡Debí saberlo! Creí haberlo visto antes," dijo Rouge muy enojada. "¡Solo eres un equidna ególatra e insensible!"

"¡Y tú eres una murciélago gruñona y desagradecida!" exclamó Knuckles.

"¿Creíste que podrías engañarme con eso?" le gritó Rouge quitándose el collar. "¡No quiero tu tonto regalo!" dijo esto mientras lo arrojaba hacia atrás.

El collar voló unos metros sobre los presentes antes de ir a dar a la cabeza de Amy quedándole perfectamente puesto en el cuello. La joven eriza se quedó inmovilizada con los ojos como platos y expresión de sorpresa.

"¿A-Amy?" preguntó Tarem temerosa mordiéndose el labio. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Eh?" Rouge se volteó confundida encontrándose con la mirada perdida de Amy. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"R-R… ¡Rouge!" gritó Amy eufórica lanzándose sobre ella tan súbitamente que la joven murciélago solo pudo dar un grito de sorpresa antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo sofocada por el abrazo de Amy.

"Ay no," dijo Tarem bajando la cabeza.

"Que desastre," dijo Sash.

"¿Qué te volviste loca¡Suéltame!" comenzó a gritar Rouge desesperada.

"¿Pero que le pasa?" preguntó Knuckles con una gota en la frente.

"Parece que te volviste lento en el amor Sonic. Te están bajando a Amy," dijo Shadow con lo que parecía ser la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡No es graciosos, Shadow!" gritó Rouge tratando de zafarse. "¡Alguien quítemela de encima!

"¡Oh, Rouge! Que feliz me siento al estar contigo," dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa. "Ya sé ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos por una nieve," dijo levantándose y tomando a Rouge por los tobillos. Luego comenzó a jalarla fuera de la playa.

"¡Ayuda! T.T" exclamó Rouge mientras era arrastrada.

"Em… Amy¿me prestas tu collar?" preguntó Sash.

"No," respondió Amy. "Es un regalo de mi querida Rouge. Jamás me lo quitaré."

"-.-U"

"Deberíamos hacer algo," dijo Sonic.

"Bien, Sonic, Knuckles, entre los tres trataremos de sujetarla. Tarem, tu estarás lista para quitarle el collar," ordenó Sash.

Todos asintieron antes de correr en dirección a Amy para intentar inmovilizarla.

"¿Qué hacen¡Sueltenme!" comenzó a gritar Amy el momento en que el trío la sujeto de bazos y torso. "¡Grrr!"

"¡Tarem, apúrate! Se está comenzando a enojar," gritó Knuckles observando que Amy ya estaba echando fuego por los ojos.

Tarem corrió frente a Amy y trató de quitarle el collar. Justo en ese momento Amy se encendió en fuego aventando a sus captores contra la arena y sacó su martillo elevándolo en el aire sobre su cabeza.

"¡Pagaran por estooo…!"

"¡Aahhh!" Tarem se agachó cerrando los ojos con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"…¿Eh¿Q-qué sucede?" dijo Amy cambiando repentinamente su terrorífica expresión de asesina por una de confusión.

Tarem abrió un ojo volteando ligeramente hacia arriba y observando la expresión de Amy a través del collar que ahora sujetaba en sus manos. Al ver que no había peligro, suspiró aliviada y se tiró de espaldas a la arena.

"Yo… estaba…" Amy bajó el martillo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Oh, no…"

"Eso estuvo cerca, -.-U" dijo Sash sentándose después de haber sido casi enterrado en la arena por la fuerza descomunal de la eriza rosada.

"Si,-.-" dijo Sonic quitándose la arena de los brazos.

"Por cierto, Sonic… ¬u¬" dijo Sash recordando algo. "Creo que te olvidas de algo muy importante que debes hacer."

"¿Eh? Yo…," Sonic de pronto se enrojeció completamente.

"Vamos¿qué estás esperando? No querrás que alguien más te quite la oportunidad."

"E-está bien," dijo levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia Amy notoriamente nervioso.

"L-lo siento mucho, Rouge," dijo Amy muy apenada. "Es que yo…"

"No te preocupes, chica," dijo Rouge ya levantada mientras se sacudía la arena de la ropa.

"A-Amy…" interrumpió Sonic.

"¿Ah? Sonic…" dijo Amy volteando su atención al erizo azul.

"Yo… tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Qué cosa es?"

"Bueno… es que…"

"¡Vamos, díselo ya!" lo apresuró Sash de tras suyo dándole un empujón.

Sonic suspiró profundamente aun algo sonrojado.

"Yo te…"

"¿Si?"

"Te… te…" Sonic cerró fuertemente los ojos dando la impresión de que le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar. Sujetó con fuerza las manos de Amy y la miró de frente haciendo que ella lo mirará con gran sorpresa a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse ligeramente.

"Quiero decirte que yo te… te amo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Amy no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

"Dije que te amo," dijo Sonic más seguro de si mismo con expresión seria.

Amy lo miró a los ojos con lágrimas a punto de caer de los suyos. Todos estos años de haber esperado… y al fin había sucedido. Sonic le había declarado sus sentimientos. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

"…T-tú… ¡Oh, Sonic!" Amy de pronto se puso a llorar a más no poder aventándose sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. "¡No puedo creerlo¡Estoy tan feliz!"

"Está bien, Amy," dijo Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sonic…" dijo Amy con expresión seria dejando de llorar.

"¿Eh?" Sonic la miró confundido.

"Yo…" dijo Amy acercando su rostro al del joven erizo haciendo que se ruborizara. "…también…" se acercó aun más cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. "…te amo," dijo esto último rozando los labios de Sonic con los suyos. Los ojos del joven erizo estaban abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y se dejo llevar por el tierno y cálido beso de la chica.

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Knuckles observando la escena con asombro.

"Hmph, ya era hora," dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

"¡Me encantan los finales felices! ToT" dijo Tarem.

"Si, n.nU" dijo Sash.

Rouge solo miraba con una sonrisa metida en sus propios pensamientos pero luego recordó la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

"Espero que ahora me expliquen que ha sido todo esto," dijo de tras de ellos llamando su atención.

"Ah, Rouge, verás…"

"Es que… em…"

"¿Y bien?"

"Siempre has de meter las orejotas donde nadie te llama ¿verdad?" le interrumpió Knuckles mirando a Rouge con la ceja arqueada.

"¿A quién le estás llamando orejona, cabeza de nudillo! ¬¬XX" le gritó Rouge.

"¡A la única orejona que veo!"

"¿Ah si¿Y que me dices de Tarem? Me dirás que sus orejas son más chicas que las mías."

"¡Oye!" se quejó Tarem sujetando su oreja derecha con ambas manos.

"Tiene un punto,¬u¬" dijo Sash.

"¬¬"

"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero murciélago entrometida!" continuó Knuckles.

"¡No me sorprendería si nadie lo hiciera!" exclamó Rouge. "¡Con ese color que tienes pareciera que tanto estar tirado en el sol frente a la Master Emerald te achicharró el cerebro!"

"¡Sash también es pelirrojo¿Por qué no le dices lo mismo a él?"

"¿Qué? Oo" exclamó Sash.

"Tiene un punto,-.-" respondió Tarem.

"¡Por que él no tiene el cerebro echado a perder como tú!" siguió Rouge.

"¡Si, he de tenerlo echado a perder para haber creído que realmente me importabas!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Rouge sin aliento.

"…Perdona… lo del collar," se disculpó Knuckles dándole la espalda. "Debo irme," dijo caminando lejos del lugar.

Rouge lo vio alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista. Tenía una expresión bastante triste lo que era muy raro en ella.

"¿Rouge, estás bien?" le preguntó Shadow sin expresión.

"…" Rouge frunció el ceño antes de irse volando de ahí.

"¿Crees que vaya a…?"

"Si," dijo Sash antes de que Tarem terminara la oración. "Sigámosla ¬u¬"

"Buena idea . ¿Vienes Shadow?"

Ambos voltearon esperando ver a Shadow pero ya no estaba.

"¿A dónde fue?"

"No sé, pero vamos a buscar a Rouge y a Knuckles."

"Si," asintió Tarem. "Espera… ¿y ellos?" preguntó señalando a Sonic y a Amy.

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro mirando el horizonte. El brazo de Sonic alrededor de los hombros de Amy y la cabeza de ella recargada sobre el pecho del erizo.

"Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, " respondió Sash.

"Cierto. Vamos."

Ambos se alejaron corriendo hacia la dirección a la que Rouge y Knuckles se habían ido esperando poder encontrarlos. Después de un momento de estar buscando, se detuvieron sin resultados.

"¿A dónde podrán a ver ido?" dijo Sash observando atentamente los alrededores.

"No lo sé. Esta playa es muy extensa, quizá están más adelante."

"Mira, ahí está Shadow," dijo el erizo señalando hacia enfrente. "Vamos con él, tal vez ya los encontró."

Shadow se encontraba de espaldas a ellos observando algo cerca de la orilla del mar.

"Shadow," le llamó Tarem llegando cerca de él.

"¿Mm?" Shadow se volteó y vio a ambos jóvenes respirando pesadamente. "Ah, son ustedes."

"¿Has visto a Rouge o a Knuckles?" preguntó Sash.

Shadow se limitó a señalar en dirección a la orilla del mar. Justo en ese lugar se encontraba Knuckles sentado con sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos sobre estas mirando el horizonte. La marea había comenzado a subir de manera que el agua iba y venía bajo sus pies. A unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba un castillo de arena. Rouge estaba escondida a espaldas de este. Se mantenía hincada para que el castillo la cubriera. Asomaba su cabeza sigilosamente para poder observar al equidna sin que este se percatara de su presencia.

"¿Te preocupa?" le preguntó Sash a Shadow.

"Solo creo que debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas y decirle lo que siente al equidna de una vez."

"Tienes razón," dijo Sash caminando hacia Rouge con Tarem y Shadow siguiéndole.

"Hola, Rouge ¿Por qué te escondes?" dijo Sash llegando aun lado de ella.

"¡Aaahh!" Rouge dio un brinco de sorpresa volteando a ver a Sash. "¿Por qué me asustas así?"

"Es su especialidad," dijo Tarem llegando por el otro lado.

Rouge saltó nuevamente ahogando un grito y volteando hacia Tarem.

"Veo que la tuya también. ¬¬"

"Deberías hablar con el equidna," le dijo una voz a su espalda asiendo que brincara por tercera vez.

"¡Shadow¿Qué tratan de provocarme un infarto?" se quejó Rouge con una mano en su pecho.

"No. Solo ayudarte a que le digas a Knux lo que sientes," dijo Sash.

"¿Lo que siento? Yo no siento nada," dijo Rouge cruzando los brazos y girando su cabeza al lado contrario al de Sash.

"Si lo sientes," continuó Sash.

"Si no, no estarías aquí,¬u¬" dijo Tarem.

"Es que yo estaba…"

"No queremos excusas, deja de fingir y admítelo," le dijo Tarem.

"¿Admitir qué?"

"Que te gusta," respondió Sash haciendo que la cara de Rouge se pusiera roja.

"Er…" Rouge titubeó un poco y se asomó nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Knuckles. "Está bien. Sí, quizás sienta algo… pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"¿Cómo esperan que yo vaya y le diga eso?" dijo Rouge.

"Él ya intentó decírtelo una vez, creo que es justo que tú lo intentes," le dijo Tarem.

"Es verdad…" dijo Rouge.

"¿Entonces que esperas¡Ve!" la apresuró Sash.

Rouge se levantó y se acercó al equidna llamando su atención.

"Escucha… yo…" Rouge se detuvo mirando los ojos del equidna que la veían con seriedad.

"Vamos, Rouge. ¡Díselo ya!" le dijo Sash.

"¡No me interrumpas!¬¬X" reprochó Rouge volteándose a verle.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Knuckles.

"Yo… viene a disculparme por lo de hace un rato y…"

"¡No des rodeos y díselo ya!" la volvió a interrumpir Sash.

"¡No me apresures¿Quieres?¬o¬XX" le gritó Rouge bastante molesta. "Es que… yo te quería decir q-que… m-me…"

"¡Vamos, Rouge, deja de tartamudear¡Me hago viejo!"

"¡AAAAGGHHH¡Ya me hartaste!" gritó Rouge desesperada levantando a Sash sobre su cabeza y aventándolo lo más lejos que le fue posible. "¡Ya déjame en paaaz!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sash salió volando hasta que se perdió de vista dejando solo un pequeño resplandor a lo lejos.

"Eso le pasa por entrometido -.-U" murmuró Tarem.

Rouge respiró pesadamente un rato hasta que se controló y aclaró sus ideas luego dio un suspiro y continuó.

"Escucha, Knuckles. Quería decirte que… yo… tú me…"

Repentinamente comenzó a sonar una melodía aguda que le interrumpió… otra vez.

"Ah… un momento," Rouge sacó un celular de su pantalón y lo contestó. "¿Si? Habla Rouge."

"¡Ya díselo¿Cuánto más vas a esperar?" se escuchó la voz de Sash por el celular.

"¿Qué¡GRRR!" Rouge se había puesto más roja que un tomate, y no exactamente por pena. "¿Cuándo vas a entender que cierres la boca!" gritó irritada aventando el celular hacia la misma dirección a la que había aventado a Sash.

"O.o… Espero que no le atine," dijo Tarem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, en algún lugar lejano con muchos árboles.

"Em… ¿Rouge¿Hola?" Sash observó extrañado el celular en su mano. "Que raro. Se fue la… ¡Ouch! Xox" Otro celular cayó de las alturas y lo derribó golpeándolo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rouge suspiró e hizo un quinto intento.

"Yo quería decirte que… me… me… ME GUSTAS," dijo repentinamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Knuckles abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella declaración y se levantó súbitamente.

"Eso, era lo que te quería decir," dijo Rouge abriendo los ojos pero manteniendo la vista baja. "Que también me importas y… te amo."

Después, un momento de tenso silencio. Knuckles dirigió gentilmente su mano hacia la barbilla de Rouge y la levantó ligeramente haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

"Yo también siento lo mismo por ti," dijo despacio antes de abrazarla.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente unos segundos antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente el un al otro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

"¡Nunca me canso de esto! ToT" exclamó Tarem con un pañuelo en ambas manos bajo su barbilla.

"Hmph," Shadow dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

"¡Hey! Espérame," le dijo Tarem corriendo hacia él.

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?" dijo Shadow sin detenerse.

"Em... en realidad no. Sash es el que hace los planes normalmente…" dijo Tarem pensativa. "… ¡Ay¡Me había olvidado¡Sash¿Dónde podrá estar?"

"Parece que encontraste que hacer. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo y me dejas en paz?"

"¡Espera! Rouge lo arrojó muy lejos ¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre?"

"Ese no es mi problema."

"Vamos, Shadow, no seas así ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!" le suplicó Tarem poniendo ojos de cachorrito. "Por favor."

"…" Shadow la observó de reojo por un momento y luego suspiró. "Está bien. Si solo así me dejas en paz…"

"¡Gracias!" dijo Tarem apunto de abrazarlo pero Shadow interpuso su brazo extendido.

"Nada de abrazos ¬¬X" dijo sacando una chaos emerald de su pecho.

"O.O Está bien. …que gruñón ¬o¬" murmuró.

Shadow fingió no escuchar eso y causó un chaos control haciendo que ambos desaparecieran de la playa en un brillo cegador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las aves cantaban a coro mientras las hojas de los árboles se movían con el viento. Todo se veía tranquilo en ese extenso y lejano bosque hasta que una luz extremadamente brillante apareció y se desvaneció con la misma velocidad con la que vino.

"Está aquí en algún lado. Lo puedo sentir," dijo Shadow.

"Mmm…" Tarem observó a su alrededor no viendo más que árboles. "¡Sash¡¿Estás aquí!"

No hubo respuesta.

"Rayos¿en donde se metió?" dijo la chica comenzando a caminar distraídamente hasta perderse de vista en los arbustos. "¡Agh!"

Al oír el grito, Shadow se apresuró al lugar para ver que había ocurrido. Al llegar encontró a Tarem sentada en la tierra sobándose la frente con los ojos cerrados.

"Me tropecé con algo," dijo abriendo los ojos para ver que era y se encontró con un erizo inconsciente que sostenía un celular en su mano y tenía otro más completamente destruido muy cerca de su cabeza. Tarem se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros. "¡Sash, despierta¡No es hora de dormir!" dijo sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

"¡Ah¿Q-qué?" dijo Sash con espirales en sus ojos. Le tomo unos segundo reaccionar del todo y recordar que había sucedido. "¿Qué paso con Rouge y Knuckles?"

"Se lo dijo," respondió Tarem levantándose.

"¡Al fin!" dijo Sash levantándose también.

"¿Sabes? Hacemos muy bien de cupidos, n.n" comentó Tarem.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, hemos ayudado ya a rebelar los sentimientos de cuatro enamorados," explicó.

"Si, es verdad, Me pregunto… ¿Quién será nuestra próxima víctima? ¬u¬" dijo mirando a Shadow con malicia.

"Siii ¬u¬"

"¿Eh!O.OU" Shadow de pronto se puso nervioso y sin decir una palabra salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que dije? O.o"

"Sepa… salgamos de aquí," dijo Tarem caminando.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que el bosque se fue haciendo menos denso y con menos árboles.

"Reconozco este lugar, estamos cerca de un parque," afirmó Sash.

"Debe haber alguien más que necesite de nuestra ayuda jeje," comentó Tarem con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

"¿Qué tal, Tails y Cream?" sugirió Sash. "Ahí está el parque, ya salimos."

"No sé… ¿No crees que son demasiado pequeños como para entender las cosas del amor?"

"Mm… quizá tienes razó… ¿n?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sash señaló hacia enfrente de ellos. Tails y Cream se encontraban sentados en una banca dándose lo que parecía ser un beso francés.

"O.o ¿pero que…?"

"O.o Retiro lo dicho."

Siguieron caminando fuera del parque decidiendo dejarlos solos.

"Bueno, creo que es suficiente por un día," dijo Sash. "¿Tienes el collar?"

Tarem buscó en sus bolsillos pero no lo encontró.

"Ups, creo que lo perdí después de habérselo quitado a Amy."

"No importa. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una parte de la playa, un gato gordo y púrpura, le entregó un collar que encontró en la arena hecho con caracolas color arco-iris a una muy bella mujer que paso a su lado, ya que no le servía.

* * *

Nota de Autores:

Kentaru: Vaya, que final, me encanto.

Tails¿Porque pusieron esas cosas sobre mi y Cream? T.T

Cream: Si yo ni siquiera se lo que es un beso francés.

Tarem: Bueno por que nos pareció divertido.

Tails: Además nosotros, hacemos eso dentro de la casa, no en medio del parque, donde todo el mundo nos ve.

Cream: cierto.

Tarem: Oo

Tails: Bien dicho Cream... Ups, olviden lo que dijimos.

Kentaru: Oo

Sonic: (Viene corriendo a toda velocidad) ¡Aaaah¡¡Fuera de mi camino!

Amy: (Corriendo tras él) ¡Ven aquí, Sonic¡¡¡¡Ahora que se lo que sientes por mi, podremos estar juntos por siempre!

Sonic¡¡¡¡Pero yo no quise decir eso, ellos me obligaron! (Comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de todos con Amy siguiéndole)

Tarem: Ah, no te hagas que lo dijiste con toda sinceridad. ¬¬

Sash: si claro, que mentiroso.

Knuckles: (Abrazado a Rouge) Ya acéptalo Sonic.

Sonic: Esto debe ser una pesadilla T.T

Kentaru: Recuerden que todos los personajes menos Sash y Shatwo, ellos son míos y Tarem, ella es de Tarem XD, le pertenecen al Sega y al Sonic Team

Tarem: Bien, hasta otra y recuerden dejar su opinión.

Kentaru: Adiós.

Tarem¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
